


Run Away With Me

by Ellsey



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5230334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had always been running, but it was always together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Away With Me

**Author's Note:**

> For full notes see my tumblr (http://princessandshopkeeper.tumblr.com/post/133392001228/fanfiction-run-away-with-me). Short version: I was inspired by the words and beats of a song while letting my mind wander. It's basically sentimental drivel. Hope you enjoy!

He was pretty sure he’d spent his entire life running with her.

When they were kids, they were usually running from one source of fun/trouble to the next. Trying to get away from the watchful eyes of guardians and caretakers. Giggling and breathless, they’d find the strangest places to hide out, trying not to laugh out loud as they stared at each other, eyes shining.

As they got older, the running took on a more frantic pace at times. She was running from her name and the expectations being placed on her; he was just trying to keep pace with the ideas that were constantly tumbling out of that brain of his. There were less loud laughs and more unsure smiles as they tried to outrun their respective destinies together. Always together.

They found refuge in their private cavern. Training together, working out frustrations they didn’t even realize they had. They certainly felt more at home there, and they ran there as often as they could. 

At some point something changed between them. Friendship blossomed. Feelings deepened. Running away didn’t just mean hiding away from the world, but also hiding something they knew would be taboo. He said he wasn’t good enough. She said she didn’t care. In the end it didn’t matter, because they had always been running to each other. No force could have stopped them coming together eventually.

Then came that one night where everything went wrong all at once. Friends were made into monsters. Monsters that people wanted dead. She knew he would run to them this time, trying to fix everything like he always does. She never anticipated that he would try running without her though. She was furious in a way she had never been with him. And so she ran on her own as well, anticipating every move he would make. In the end it didn’t matter; he was banished and their friends were condemned. She knew that he would stop at nothing to save them, and he knew that she would come with him wherever he ran. That’s what she had always done.

Running away from everything they had ever known was never in the plan, but that’s just what they did. It was downright terrifying. Like always though, running always seemed a little less scary when the other one was there. Of course the running didn’t stop there. There were plans to be made and schemes to plot. They were determined to get justice for their friends. This time running meant separations. Another thing they had never planned but was necessary. It never matter though, because they always ended up running back to each other. 

He asked her once if she had imagined her life without running. She just laughed. After centuries, who could even picture such a thing? Maybe one day it could be reality, but for now they would keep running with each other.


End file.
